Better off Not knowing
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: After 3 years of being a halfa, Danny was caught in his father's anger towards ghost and somehow...the real reason behind it for his bitterness on the attack. Warning: DFxVM, Betrayal, cuss, and chase


Secrets. There are millions or billions of them throughout the universe and no one knows everything. There are some secrets meant to have not heard of and other times, that are meant to be hidden from the people who does not deserve to know. I grew accustomed to keep something very important away from anyone who wishes to learn and only certain people can know. I refused to allow anyone grasping the reality of who I am to them.

A side of me that can risk their lives and I doubt they would destroy their only chance of innocent they once knew. No one should know except to those who witnessed my very secret. I fear that anyone can betrayed me and become a traitor to my team. Yet, I remind myself that I am someone who uses their power for good rather than dark.

I felt somewhat betrayed and here I was, fleeing for my life and afterlife. Then again, they don't know either…so that's why I don't feel entirely betrayed. My teammates were unaware of the fact I'm being chase by the Guys in White with my parents. Unfortunately, mom was good at tracking me down with the GiW's technology and beginning to regret flying to school.

Dad, on the other hand, is helping them attack me. He always hated me, well, my ghost half side. He was determined to make his 'son' happy and he has no idea how mad I am currently. Dad never realized I am Phantom! They were all chasing me and I barely have a place to transform to human. There was no way I'd want my former archenemy involved or we'd both go down.

They knew how to find me, no matter where I went, and tried to fight as much as possible. I hated to go through this like a mouse chased by a cat for life to risk for. No matter what, I knew the GiW doesn't care for my human side for a fact. They only saw me as a half ghost or just a freak of ghost nature. What matters to them is some damn experiments and tests they want to do for their sick and twisted plans.

I managed to shake a few off my tail, lost some, and a few are in trouble with the law. Somehow, I thanked the sky for laws to exist somewhere to save me in one way or another. For now, my concentration hasn't left me and tried to get higher, but they forced up the ghost shield and left me limited.

I was at the area of where the pool park is currently closed and it would mean less innocent citizens around. That would be better off for me to hide and escape humanly as possible. Right now, it was only up to five people chasing me and I had to reroute my direction and see how I can get rid of them out of the way.

"I'll get you ghost kid! Rip you molecule by molecule!" Dad ranted.

My eyes rolled and didn't believe that. After growing up at home with him, there was no need to fear him. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of good ghosts and Jazz theorized something about distrust in the past and projecting it onto ghosts. I had to agree with her on that.

The three agents shooting at me with their anti-ecto gun, but their aims were amiss. They failed to hit me at all and I kept speeding up. Then, I realized I could speed up and head back to the ghost zone! Yes! Now, the trick is, how to avoid leading them back to the house?

The abandon house would trick them and I will have to fake a duplication on them while I send my actual self to the Fenton with short time. It needed to be carefully arranged. My flying took a curve and began to create a maze through the town without involving citizens.

Yet, I was proven wrong. The citizens…or should I say the A-list students, especially Paulina, raced up against the GiW, but not much with dad. They were aware that he doesn't have much of a skill after the first year. It was three years he failed to catch me and this was my dad's plan. He involved them into his plan to get me, but they were rather interested in gathering me. I should have suspected his phone call and ask whom he was talking to. He didn't tell me a damn thing at the time, it was strange, and now, I realize he's doing this to succeed.

There was no way he could and I doubt he'd have the chance to make it happen. I managed to get to the abandon house that was several miles away from the house and took the attic. At least, this would give me two minutes to distract dad-

"You won't be getting away with this, ghost!" Dad was here!?

I was shaken by surprised and knew I couldn't stall him off! He faced me in the room and I gulped, I had to be careful.

"What have I have ever done to you, Jack?" Still, I never get over it.

He snarled at me, "Stop mocking me and you'll be gone for good!"

That's strange…he's aggravated more than usual. He lifted up his anti-ecto gun- what, wait a minute. That doesn't look like the average weapon and I knew which one that is…it eliminates ghost and I couldn't risk my secret identity in danger like this.

"Whoa, calm down. You wouldn't want to upset everyone else, Jack."

"SHUT UP!" He hissed.

Normally, I'd jump back, but this was my dad and if I did that, he would attack instantly. What would Vlad suggest? Other than my dad is being a fool. Maybe he found out I was dating his 'best friend'…

"Is it because of your son?"

He shot, "Shut up!" His voice demanded.

I managed to avoid being shot and apparently, it was a dart like. That couldn't be good, but judging from my distance, there's only three of them.

"Your best friend with the mayor?" I had to be careful.

He shoots again, "You don't what you're talking about, spook!" His emotions were so easy to detect.

He did find out, but I can't risk my secret. He still misses and tried one last time to shoot me. At least I have a good speed to get out of the way before it could even reached me.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE MY SON!?" He snapped at me, "IF YOU'RE SOME HERO HERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED MY SON!" He hissed.

He thought I was being raped, but he wasn't interested in killing me or eliminating me. He knew the truth that I was with Vlad. I have fallen in love with him. It was around Christmas time and our fuse came down to the point we're jealous over each other's former relationship. We have been together for almost six months now. I might have to run it over by Vlad on that we should tell someone of our relationship, preferably my family.

"I have no control over people's relationship." I kept my voice monotone, "I fight my kind, ghosts…not yours."

His hand curled around tightly on the device, "It's your fault! Everyone should call you a ghost fighter, not a hero!"

"I'm not a hero, Jack," Still trying to get over that, "I only fought ghosts." It was true mostly.

"Then why did you save so many damn lives?"

I begin to see now, "Mostly because the ghosts forced me to save everyone else. They are my enemies and they don't take kindly-"

"-and a fool to think you're alone with an idiot!"

I jolted at the sound of a voice from behind me. I turned around and felt my arm grabbed and saw the dart! That stranger agent stabbed the dart into my arm and he smirked at me. He left happily, not wanting to witness, and everything was going their way. Dad didn't leave and watched me. Half of me being pulled away, the burning sensation, and dissolving into chalk. It was leaving my human half behind and unharmed.

"NO!" I screamed endlessly.

My body collapsed onto the floor and felt…emptied. I heard a soft gasped and knew it was over. My life was over…my head lifted up and tears broke away without my control.

"Son?" He said so quietly.

Normally, it would be louder, but his voice was hard to listen since I lacked my ghost half.

"What did you do to him!" A voice threatened to ask him.

Vlad was here in his ghost form and I turned around to see him. I pulled out the dart out of my arm like nothing and ran into my boyfriend's arms.

"I-I Danny! Get away from him!"

"NO!" I wailed at him.

I hated what he has done to me. Vlad cradled me in his arms.

"You stole my half away! I cannot believe you trapped me into this!" I clung onto Vlad, "Vlad," I whispered, "I need Tucker. I don't feel it's me."

Vlad nodded, leaving my dad unaware, and took me out of the emptied home. Dad was left behind and Vlad knew where to find Tucker. I couldn't fathom the idea without being Phantom. I couldn't be apart from him and I refused to change anything. There was one thing dad never knew and that his portal was the reason I exist today. I needed it more than anything.

Vlad and I gathered Tucker out of school. He heard me and got quite confused. Right now, I needed my ghost half back before I could fall apart.

"Tuck, you shut off the portal and set it up to the exactly the way it was on the first day I turn on the portal." I demanded him.

He nodded, "Yeah, but why?"

I gulped, "I need my ghost half back, I'll explain later."

Tucker wasted no time and he hurried up to arrange everything through the portal. I rushed to get my old hazmat suit on, took off the idiotic face off, and luckily, Sam had backup of my symbol and put the signature of DP onto my chest. Tucker managed what he needed to do and Vlad didn't waste a second to stay out of the way.

Tucker reviewed over his PDA and I waited until it was ready to restart again.

"In about fifteen second, you can go in." Tucker announced.

"Got to love your techno-brain, Tuck. I owe you one!"

He smirked, "Hey, no one steals you away from what you are. I already locked the basement to prevent anyone coming in. I already blocked every single ghost radar in this house."

"Could you get me removed off the GIW's ghost radar?"

Tucker blinked, "They finally tracked you down?"

I frowned, "They've been tracking me down, I never got the chance to destroy wherever they had it."

Tucker nodded, "No problem and done." He finished within three seconds.

Damn, he's too good in his technology skill and better than anyone I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Thanks, I owe you one, Tucker."

He grinned, "Anytime, but you know what I want in return."

I groaned, "Later, when we have privacy."

He nodded, "Fair enough. Now, you can go in and become Phantom again."

Tucker walked over and pulled Vlad aside from the danger. I took a deep breath and headed into the portal. If anyone wants to complain about life, they would have another thing coming to them! I suffered through this and half of my life was gone beyond the ectoplasm form that took me at least twice. Now, this was the third time and no one does this for a pleasure. The portal lit up and formed into a new life. It burns me alive more than I can admit. My body would urge to live no matter what and slowly, becoming who I am today. No one steals my Phantom side because I am a part of him as one.

I felt like I was here for so long, screaming at the tops of my lungs, and everything blocks my sight above it all. Either green or black, that's all could have had been seen. I kept trying to push it farther than I can and wishing for an extension to make it onto the other side. Slowly, my body pretended it did not hurt, restoring the familiar form, and gaining my ability no less. I recognize the core I possessed and felt as a whole once more.

I walked out like it was nothing and Vlad faltered into a gentle smile. I flew up to him and hugged him happily.

"So what caused you to lose your ghost half?" Tucker wondered.

I sighed, "I was being chased by everyone in the Guys in White, even my parents. Dad missed three times with me, but I didn't realize we had company and he snuck on me to insert the dart into my arms to destroy my ghost. The guy left before seeing what happened…" My head shook, getting to the point where it is difficult to admit, "…dad saw my half dissolved while I ended up being exposed of my secret. He knew all this time I have been dating Vlad, thinking I was raped. It's not a crime as long you're a legal age of consent and last time I checked, it was seventeen."

Tucker went paler than he could ever revealed, "He knows? Everything?! Dude! Your dad has ghost trust issues and you let him erm, left him there!? Are you insane?"

My eyes rolled, "I don't care. He betrayed me with the second he contacted those guys!" I gritted.

Vlad soothes my arms, "Perhaps, explain to him of our circumstances, Daniel. Maybe he would trust us soon enough."

"Why don't you tell me that yourself?"

Dad came here and he was standing by the stairs. I froze and looked at my dad. Someone who wanted to destroy Phantom without realizing I am his son right here.

"You betrayed me, dad…you practically almost killed me as a whole." I gulped, "…you almost murdered me before your own eyes."

* * *

**I had a dream on this and thought to write it out. Unfortunately, it's only a one-shot term. So, free your mind and explore. **

**So, what's your thoughts on this?**


End file.
